Miss Pasha
by LesbainMusings
Summary: Transporter malfunctions can lead to quite peculiar outcomes but this one took the biscuit. Fem!Chekov
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I wrote this with my very good friend Eggy who is absolutely amazing.**

 **Be warned this story may end up getting rather strange**

* * *

This was one of those rare days when an away mission actually went well, no crazy locals trying to kill them, no poisons plants and defiantly no dooms day devices. That was until the away team were ready to beam up. The away team had consisted of Uhura, Sulu, Chekov and a handful of red shirts all coming back from a bog standard scouting mission to the planet's mainly tundra terrain. The team were beaming up in smaller groups due to a lack of space on the transporter pad. The red shirts, Uhura and Sulu went first then Chekov went second by himself. As soon as the transporter was activated to beam the young Russian up the golden light of the transporter began to fill the room when Scotty ran into the room and half grabbed, half rugby tackled the Ensign at the control desk.

"Ye cannie use the transporter!"

Through the com an ear-splitting screech filled the room and the golden light glowed on the pad in the shape of a small, humanoid figure. Before anyone could reply the Ensign appeared on the transporter pad, out cold on the floor and facing the wall. He was not moving.

"What have you done?" The Scotts man breathed "I told you cannie use the transporter"

Sulu made to move toward the transporter pad but Uhura stopped him before he could take a step up the stairs.

"Don't! You don't know what might have happened!"

"But he needs help!" The lieutenant replied with a mortified look on his face.

"Then call Dr. McCoy!" Uhura replied looking back to the motionless Ensign lying on the floor, her voice softened "And tell him to hurry."

McCoy Entered minuets later followed by Spock, who looked as emotionless as ever but who's rushed walk was so different to his usually even pacing it was impossible to not think that he was worried about the young colleague.

Bones hurried up onto the transporter pad, Tricorder in hand. The Doctor scanned the unconscious body with a wary look on his face and without touching the boy.

"Well, everything seems fine, Nothings broken, breathing is normal, heart rate is slightly raised but given the situation that's to be expected. All in all everything's normal except for heightened oestrogen levels"

McCoy placed a hand on the young Ensigns shoulder and rolled him over so that the doctor could get a better look at him but immediately recoiled at what he saw.

"I take it back, everything's not ok"

"What do you mean?" Sulu panicked

"Would somebody like to explain to me which genius came up with this?" Bones worriedly barked at the group of spectators watching him, ignoring the Lieutenant's comments

"I told them they cannie use the transporter in quick successions" CEO defended himself trying to peer around the doctor to get a better view of the body. "The whole system's been acting up ol' week, ye gatta let it cool down between transports"

Uhura glided with an air of determination up onto the transporter pad followed by Spock, before kneeling down beside the Doctor with Spock standing behind her slightly bent over in curiosity

"Oh my god" She breathed "That's bad, can you reverse it?"

"Dammit woman, why do you think I'd know?"

"Because you're a doctor"

"I've seen a lot of crazy stuff in my time but nothing as messed up as this."

Suddenly a com link with the Bridge crackled into life

"Is everything alright down there?" The voice of Captain Kirk piped up over the coms.

"No Captain, it appears that Ensign Chekov is no longer himself or should I say herself"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, just to let you know when referring to Chekov through out this chapter we keep changing pronouns and all that jazz, so yeah. Anyway on with the story**

* * *

As Chekov slowly began to regain consciousness he/she could feel their head buzzing. They slowly prised their eyes open to see a blurry face with a light. The young ensign recoiled slightly in shock upon seeing the masked doctor looming over him pointing a light in her eye.

"Woah, woah, easy kid, easy" Bones said placing a reassuring hand on his patients shoulder

"Vha... Vhat happened?"

"I'm afraid there's no easy way to put this..."

At that moment Kirk swaggered in with Sulu and Uhura in tow.

"How you feeling sweet cheeks?" The captained winked

Before Chekov got a chance to reply Sulu made his way over to the bio bed

"You scared me Pasha" The helmsmen knelt down beside his young friends bed with a concerned expression but not willing to get closer ot touch him.

"I'm wery sorry" Pavel sighed, he coughed slightly when he notice that his voice seemed a few octaves higher and pressed a hand to their vocal chords. The crew all exchanged worried glances out of the corner of their eyes except for Kirk who walked over and slapped Chekov heartily on the back while saying with a grin  
"You're a proper soprano now ain't ya kid? It'll be nice to have a little more verity on the bridge 'till we sort this out."

"I'm all for diversity" Uhura quipped' giving Jim a sharp look "But not like this"

Chekov looked at the group uncertainty glimmer in his eyes "Vhat do you mean?"

"You haven't told him... I mean her... I mean..." Jim looked shocked and stepped away with his hands above his head before saying dejectedly "Oh I don't know!"

"You didn't give me the chance, you came waltzing in all captain insensitive, distracting my patient" Complained McCoy who was inspecting a tray of medical instruments to the side of the bed.

"Vhat?" Chekov asked also looking at the tray but looking suitably more concerned, especially at the scalpel and bone saw which looked particularly sharp from where she was sitting.

"You've been working with him for nearly a god damn year and you haven't noticed how insensitive he is? Seriously how have you not noticed?"

"No, no, ze other thing"

"Ah" Bones sighed "Would you please give us some space" and gave a sharp look at the trio of officers standing around him which said, 'if you don't get out my glare won't be the only thing about to cut through you' which it seemed only the Doctor could do with any success or authority.

Kirk, Uhura and Sulu didn't need to be told twice and left the room. They were about to make their way to the turbo lift when they heard the scream

"I AM A VOMAN!?"

The three glanced at the med bay doors and then at each other

"Well, he didn't take that as well as I thought she would" Kirk smirked

"How did you expect hi-er-her to take it?" Uhura jabbed

"I duuno better than that though"

"Can we just focus on getting this fixed" Sulu interrupted

* * *

Dr McCoy had left Chekov to her thoughts, after giving her a mild sedative to prevent any harm the ensign would have caused herself in the panic, when Scotty barged in through the automatic doors.

"Oh look who it is. Oh do come in and why don't you bring several more patients with you while you're at it" Bones grumbled sticking his head out of his office

Scotty turned to face the Doctor while still standing half way from the doors to Chekovs medical bed, "Look I feel bad enough as it is already but I tried to stop it. I told them they cannie use the transporter"

"What ever you say Scotty. Just don't come with that excuse next time you change the gender of a Star fleet officer" The Doctor disappeared back into his office

The CEO made his way over to the bio bed where Chekov was sat looking at Scotty.

"How... How are ya feeing laddie... Ah Lassie?"

"I'm ok I guess," the Ensign rung her hands together and sat up a little straighter "a little bit disorientated. But ower all it could be vorse"

"Worse? Worse? How could it be worse?"

"Vell, I could be dead, I could have two heads or vorse no head!" The navigator gave the Engineer a half hearted smile that did nothing to comfort him.

"Oh hell Lassie, I feel terrible"

"Meester Scott don't blame yourself, it vas not your fault"

"But I should have been faster"

There was a pause between them and it was as though Chekov was trying very hard to bring herself to say what they said next.

"Don't vorry I know vhat it ees like to not be fast enough"

"What do you mean?"

Chekov played with the bed sheets looking down at her hands "When we were fighting Nero, before you joined the crew, I was trying to beam up the Wulcan elders. Spock's mother was amount dem, but she fell. I...I couldn't save her" The young Russian choked out

"Ah" Now Scotty remembered the captian telling him about that incident "You cannie blame yourself for that" He put a reassuring hand on the Russians shoulder

"You vouldn't understand, you veren't there" The young Ensign sniffed

"Aye, but the captain told me all about it. It wasn't your fault"

"If you don't blame yourself for this" Chekov gestured to her feminine form "Then I vill try not to blame myself for vhat happened on Wulcan"

Scottie smiled and ruffed the kid's short Curley hair "Deal"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heya guys, so Eggy and I just wanted to say a massive thank you for all the love and support this fic has been receiving, we genuinely scream with excitement every time I get an email noticing us that there's been a follow, favourite or review, it really makes our day. So without further ado here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Scotty had left soon after the sedative started to kick in and the young Russian drifted off to sleep. Chekov ended up sleeping for the next few hours relatively undisturbed. Occasionally Nurse Chapel would come and check her vitals or just make sure that the kid was ok but other then that everything was quiet... mostly .  
Kirk was much less calm about the situation as he'd pretended to be, insisting on checking on Pavel every half an hour by making dumb excuses to come into the med bay just to make sure he was okay; "Oh Bones wanted to see me about dying in space", "I have a headache, a really bad one.", "Just a routine survey of the med bay status" and "You know I'm certain I saw a Tribble run in here." Where just a few of Kirks lame excuses to be hanging around the med bay getting under everyone's feet. The first time the Captain came from the bridge to check on the Ensign he'd mistaken Chekov's sedated sleep as the Ensign falling into an unwakeable coma of which she was about to die of at any second. Needless to say Jim panicked and Bones had to threaten Jim to leave med bay on pain of Hypo's if he didn't stop shaking Chekov.  
Once the sedative wore off Chapel assisted Chekov in acclimatising to the shift in anatomy. The navigator got up and stumbled around a little as she tried to get used to the shift in posture and its effects on her movement. The young woman slowly started to adjust from leading with her hips to leading with her chest.  
"That's it, you're getting the hang of it dear" The nurse smiled  
"It is not as easy as it look" The Russian grinned in reply, before tripping over her own feet "the ankles are two thin"  
Chapel bent down to help Chekov up.  
"What are you doing with my patient?" Bones grumbled making his way over to the two women  
"Well, I thought it would be a good idea to help with the... Transitioning from uh, male to female"  
McCoy bent down and helped hoist Pavel up as he muttered under his breath about the med bay not being a playground.  
"Nurse Chapel, would you please get this young woman some more suitable clothing so she can go to her quarters" Bones said to Chapel whilst directed a smile at Chekov  
A few minutes later Chapel appeared with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt for the ensign to change in to. The nurse closed the curtains round the bed to allow Chekov some privacy who emerged around ten minutes later looking uncomfortable and tugging at the top she'd been give.  
As Pavel left the med bay Chapel ran to catch up catching the ensign just as she tripped.  
"It might be best if I walk with you" The elder of the two smiled  
"Thank you Nurse Chapel"  
"Oh please, please, call me Christine"  
"Ok then" The two women walked the halls of the Enterprise chatting, occasionally they got a strange look from other crew members.  
"Everyone seems a lot taller now" Pavel said  
"Well actually you're just shorter, I'd say somewhere around five three" Christinen said looking the young woman up and down once before smiling and patting Chekov on the head.  
When the two reached Chekov's room Chapel stared at the writing on the door 'Pavel Andrievich Chekov'  
"I don't think you suit Pavel anymore we should come up with something more suitable for the time being, How about... Patricia or paulien?"  
Chekov pulled a face, 'those names would never work for me' she thought and considered her options.  
"Well, sometimes people call me Pasha" The Ensign suggested.  
Chaple Beamed "Yeah, Pasha, I like that"  
"Thank you for valking me back to my room miss uh Christine. Do you uh happen to know ze time?"  
"0200 hours WST"  
"Zank you, good night." Chekov slipped into her room waving to the nurse. Once in her room she changed into her pyjamas. They were now too large for her smaller feminine form so she had to roll up her planet covered Pyjama bottoms before hopping into bed and yet again sleeping.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This gets deeeeeep plus we did more research then we should have.**

 **Also sorry that Eggy and I haven't updated recently but we've been super busy, I've just closed one show and am about to open anther on Monday which Eggy is head of lighting in. We are busy, busy people but the next chapter is here. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chekov's sleep was restless, she was dreaming a dream she could not wake up from. A cold sweat drenched the young Ensign as she tossed and turned, the occasional whimper would slip past her lips. The golden light of the transporter beam flooded her subconscious mind, taunting her as they danced changing her life forever. Screams filled her ears but this voice was familiar yet foreign, it was that of a young man whom had ceased to exist only hours ago. She could feel herself being ripped apart and the way the bonds between each atom and molecule tried to put themselves together again in some logical order. She could smell the dry land and the sterile scent of the ship, two separate places merged into a strange concoction of confusion. The taste of electricity sparked in her mouth as she reappeared then everything went dark!

* * *

Chekov woke suddenly, greeted by the concerned face of Hikaru Sulu.

"Vhat... Vhat are you doing here?" The young woman asked

"I heard a crash so came to see if you were ok!"

"Oh, uhhh,"She sat up groggily "I'm fine but thank you for coming to check on me"

"Are you sure, I mean you were making quite a bit of noise in here, hell you even managed to smash a glass" The helmsman indicated the shards of glass and small pool of liquid on the floor

"ё моё" The words just happened to slip out in her native tongue more out of habit then anything else. The Ensign looked up sheepishly "I vill clean that up"

"Here, I'll give you a hand"

"No, no, please don't vorry about it"

"Pasha I insist"

Chekov hopped out of bed and made her way into the bathroom

"I think I have cleaning supplies in the bathroom, I vill go get them"

By the time Chekov had returned with a dustpan and brush Sulu had collected all the pieces of glass in his hands.

"You know you vill hurt yourself if you are not careful Hikaru"

"I know, I know. Oh...sh*t" Sulu hissed as he looked at the small stream of blood running down his finger

"I told you to be carful you idiot, is your head full of stuffing?"

"Uhhh..."

"Shut up and sit down I'm going to get the first aid kit"

Chekov pranced back to the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit as Sulu deposited the glass in the bin.

After Pasha bandaged the small cut, she smiled at her friend "All better" She mocked

"What are you my mother?... Oh my god I'm sorry that came out wrong" Sulu lent back slightly taken aback by his own words.

"Don't worry, it's fine" The navigator grinned and shaking his head "I've kind of acclimatised now"

"But isn't it a bit weird you know..."

"What? Being female?"

"Yes, what else would I be referring to?

"I don't know. But yes it is weird, and different, and nothing I can compare it vith but... it's just strange"

The two friends sat in silence for a moment

"I should get going, let you get back to sleep" Hikaru stood up and started to leave the room

"Wait" Sulu stopped and turned to look Chekov "Thank you"

"For what?"

"For coming to see if I vas ok"

"Hey, what are friends for"

Chekov smiled

"Goodnight Pasha"

"Night night 'karu"

* * *

 **A/N:** **ё моё** **is pronounced Yo moyo meaning oh man or at least that's what the internet says**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates but Eggy and I have had loads going on at school such as leavers assembly, GCSE's and so on and so forth. But any way let's not dwell in the past let's get on with the future.**

* * *

Chekov was enjoying her week off, she'd been able to relax more than normal, finish a few equations and stream some old episodes of a show she had recently discovered. It was one of these days, nearing the end of her mandatory week off, that Kirk barged into her quarters followed by McCoy.

"Chekov you've gotta come back!" The captain panted

"O.. Ok, vhy?"

"The guy standing in for you is worse then Spock when he's trying to explain quantum physics drunk!"

"Vha...?"

"Just... Let me explain..."

* * *

 _flash back_

Kirk swaggered on to the bridge, and paused. He waited and looked around the bridge, viewing his crew working.

"Captain on the bridge, if anyone was wondering" he directed this comment at the Ensign standing in for Chekov and came forward.

"Sorry Captain" the guy sighed trying to look bothered

Kirk flopped into his chair, slouching. He placed his forehead in one hand, sighing.

"Ensign, I'm sorry what's your name?"

"Mackenzie Tosh"

"Ok then, Ensign Tosh, what's our current course?"

"We're currently heading towards um... Well... Uh..."

"Andoria Captain" Sulu interjected

"Thank you Mr Sulu" the captain smiled "At least _someone_ knows what they're doing."

The Ensign looked back towards his station and muttered something into his star charts.

"What was that Ensign? No? Nothing. I should watch your tongue or we might abandon you on Aldebaran or the like"

Tosh looked at his captain coldly, Kirk smiled smugly.

"Captain?"

"Yes Spock?"

"I should remind you that marooning an officer is strictly in violation of..."

Kirk placed his head back into his palm,

"Two things Spock: One; that never stopped you when you left me on that ice cube and two: shut up"

That lunch break did nothing to help the Ensign relations with the command crew, but mistaking Scotty for cleaning staff will do that. The fiasco got him banned from ever going down to the engine room and had to address Scotty as 'Chief Engineering Officer, Mr Montgomery Scott' whenever referring to him.

The strangest thing was that the Ensign seemed to be completely unphased by the rest of the commanding crew's constant passive aggression towards him all week and in fact seemed to enjoy it. However the crew didn't take long to find out why, but by then it was too late.

They had came out of warp just outside Aldebaran.

The entire deck stood in shock. This was not where they wanted to be... no in fact this was the exact opposite of where they were required to be... and Ensign Tosh was rolling in his seat hysterically laughing.

"You said you wanted to go to Aldebaran!"

No one laughed...

"Ensign Tosh, meet me in my office now." Kirk said quietly "Uhura send a message to the Andorian ambassador and inform him that we're experiencing a sudden navigation problem which will be resolved..." Kirk shot a look at the Ensign who was quivering in his chair "shortly"

The Ensign Tosh couldn't reiterate what happened in the captain's office but officers a floor down could hear manic shouting and several crashes which resembled items shattering on walls.

 _end flashback_

* * *

"So you're telling me that Ensign Tosh sent us to the vrong planet on purpose?" Chekov clarified

Kirk nodded

"And you vant me to come back to vork early?"

Kirk nodded again

"Let's go"

* * *

 **A/N: Ensign Tosh is inspired by my brother, just so y'all know**


End file.
